


Moonlight

by The_Dead_Angel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dancing, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moons, Museums, Not Beta Read, implied exes, oh my, renjun is bad at feelings, they understand each other anyways, they were friends before tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dead_Angel/pseuds/The_Dead_Angel
Summary: “Have you ever heard of the lovers on the moon?”So far this date had been interesting, to say the least. Renjun didn’t have faith in it, to begin with. When Donghyuck asked him out, he expected it to be something stupid. Renjun didn't expect it to go well.It did.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was all inspired by a Chanel #5 commercial. I would totally suggest you check it out, it's super cute. 
> 
> Also it isnt stated fully but Renhyuck are exes. They tried it out but it didnt work they wanted. They decided to try again and this is that story. 
> 
> the lovers on the moon isnt actually a real story btw, just something to make up for the story

“Have you ever heard of the lovers on the moon?” 

So far this date had been interesting, to say the least. Renjun didn’t have faith in it, to begin with. When Donghyuck asked him out again, he expected it to be something stupid. He expected Donghyuck to take him to the museum of gag jokes. Take him to something he doesn’t like, like taking him to the museum of shirt printers. Maybe something boring, like the museum of corks. They had a lot of museums. That being said, Renjun didn't expect it to go well. 

It did. 

Donghyuck took him to the amusement park first. They were with friends. Donghyuck got him cotton candy. They even went on some rides. Renjun had fun but he started to get a little queasy and nauseous. He could feel the cotton candy rising in his throat. Donghyuck must’ve noticed because even before they went on the next ride, Donghyuck led him out the line and they said their goodbyes. Jaemin raised his eyebrows and had a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Renjun just ignored and continued to leave the park. They were holding hands. 

His face felt hot. He could only look as Donghyuck led them both to their next destination. He looked good. His light brown hair, almost orange. His beautiful tan skin. The stars on his skin. The small, ever-present, blinding smile. Renjun didn't even notice he walked into the wall because of his staring. 

“Are you ok?” Donghyuck grabbed his face and inspected his face with such delicacy. So soft and kind. How kind of him, to take him away from something that would cause him discomfort, To hold him softly and lovingly like a flower. A flower that was yet to bloom. 

_No, I’m not. please hold my hand again._

“Yes, yes, I’m- I’m fine. Thank you.” Renjun moved Donghyuck’s hands away. “Let’s continue walking, yea?” 

Then they went to the art and science museum. They felt what it was like to be in a space ship during take off. They went to see how the airplane came to be. They went to the animal section and walked with butterflies, touched starfish, marveled at the dinosaur bones. Renjun loved how thoughtful and caring Donghyuck acted with the children who wanted to hold the starfish too. It was lovely to hear him talk about airplanes and how he always wanted to fly one when he was younger. Everything changed when they went to go see the art. 

They stood in front of a painting of a woman looking out the window. They stood quietly and didn't say much. They just stared at it. Together. Time melted away. They could’ve stared for minutes, hours, days, seconds. It didn't matter, they didn't feel it. 

“Do you think they will ever come back?” Hachen spoke. His voice didn't break the spell, if anything it made it stronger. 

“What?” 

“Her partner. Do you think they will ever come back for her?” 

“How do you know she has a partner?” Renjun now looked to the painting. Looking for some deeper meaning, coming back with nothing. 

“Can’t you see in her stance? The way she looks out the window with such longing you don't even need to see the eyes. Her hair seems pristine until you really look and it’s put together quickly. The hair is sticking out and frizzy. Like a mess. She’s a mess. Her body wants to move forward. Maybe move on, But her face just wants one last look out the window. She wants to see them one last time. I know that look. I’ve seen that look. I’ve done that look. I am that look. Around you, I’ve felt that look consume my soul” He looked towards Renjun. His eyes burned intensely with truth and questions all the same. “Do you feel the same? Have you ever felt the same? I know I did the first time.” 

_Yes, Yes I have. I do. I always will._

“I don't know. I wouldn’t know what it felt like if I did.” Renjun looked back at the painting. Wanting one last look, Maybe see what Donghyuck saw. Donghyuck grinned and held Renjun’s hand again. 

“Well, when you do will you let me know?” 

Renjun didn't answer that. He didn't have to, they already knew his answer. He moved away from the painting. Still holding the other’s hand. They walked around and looked at other paintings. No matter how outlandish they were, his mind would somehow would always go back to the woman looking out the window. 

“...art? Renjun? Are you paying attention to me?”   
  


“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry, what?” 

“How does that qualify as art? I could do that!” 

The art was a banana taped on the wall. It was important and caused a lot of people to think. Renjun didn't care much for the artist anyway to analyze the art. 

“Did you?” 

“Well no, but-” 

“That’s why it’s art. Let’s go, I’m hungry and I fear you might eat it.” 

“If I did, do you think that would be considered art?” They both laughed and left the museum. They went to a nearby food stand and ordered. They walked on the bridge. The sun had set a long time ago. As Donghyuck threw a piece of bread at some nearby ducks, Renjun looked at the moon. 

“The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?” Donghyuck looked at it too. They stood against the railing. The food now is gone and thrown away. The moon was full and in its starting stages looked bigger and more yellow than it’s usual pale white. They were holding hands and Renjun walked into the wall. Once again they were standing in front of the painting. He yearned to say his true intentions but he couldn’t. They just stared. 

“Yea. Have you ever heard of the lovers on the moon?” 

“The what?” They both looked at each other. Donghyuck looked in surprise. Renjun looked in confusion.

“The lovers on the moon? The children’s story we all heard as children? You don’t know about them?” 

“No?” 

“Oh man let me tell you about it. Ok so it’s about this alien, right? And he falls in love with a spaceman! Are you sure you’ve never heard it?”

“Very sure. It sounds good though, tell me it?” 

Donghyuck went to hold him from behind. If it were anyone else, Renjun would bite his ear off. Maybe even punch him in the ribs. However, This was Donghyuck. Not anyone else. The warmth around his arms gave him safety and comfort. They looked onto the moon and Donghyuck continued the story. 

“The story begins on the moon. They were living in domestic bliss-”

“They’re already in love? I thought this would be a love story.” 

“It is. Just listen, will you?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Domestic bliss. That is where our story starts.” 

___

“Injun-ah!” 

“Yes?” He turned to look at Haechan in all his glory. His suit looked beautiful, it was a perfect shade of champagne. It glittered in the most perfect way. His hair was still not styled. Injun liked it that way. Not styled, not gelled nor combed in any way. It was messy, it was shaggy, it was the dream.

“How do I look?” 

_Stunning, wondrous, magnificent._

“Good. you look good.” Injun moved forward to the other. He reached to fix his hair a little, carding his fingers through the other’s hair. It was so soft. Haechan smiled and leaned into the other. 

“I love it when you do that?” 

“I love doing it.” Haechan wrapped his arms around Injun. He held him tightly and warmly. They stayed quiet and then they swayed. 

“Is today the day, my love?” 

“I believe so.” 

“I don't want to go.” Those words were sobering to them. They both didn't want to go. Injun knew how to calm his sunshine down. 

“We don't have to now. Let’s just enjoy our day.” 

Injun led him out of their bubble. The moon was beautiful. Out in the open where they don't need to worry about air. Injun made sure of that when they kissed for the first time. He held the other’s hand. The outside was so beautiful. They looked at the giant craters and touched the solid rock on the ground. They walked and walked. Injun took off his shoes and ran to the cliff where they met. When he reached the edge. Haechan held him by the waist. 

“Running away from me so soon, my love?” Haechan spun the other so to see his face. They both had those smiles that could only be from being with each other for so long.

“Darling, I could never. I want to run with you. One last time?” 

“This isn't our last time. I’ll come for you again. I promise.” Renjun smiled. He fell backward with Haechan in his arms.

___

“So they died. Kinda sad for a children’s story.” They were walking on the bridge now. Hands loosely holding as they swung back and forth. Donghyuck smiled. Renjun looked towards the road coming ahead. No one was around for miles. Renjun grabbed his hand fully and led him to the road. 

“I’m not done with the story. What are you doing?” 

“There’s no one here. What’s the worst that could happen?” Renjun sat on the road and Donghyuck just looked at him in confusion. 

“Are you trying to ‘The Notebook’ me?” 

“Kun has been lonely for too long. I think I can recite all of it.” He has. “Sit down with me?” He did. 

“Do you like those types of movies?” 

“Depends on my mood.” Renjun moved closer to Donghyuck. He put a hand on his head and laid on his side. “Will you continue the story?” 

“For you? Of course, I would.” 

__

After they fell off the cliff they ran around the crater. After a while of running, Injun fell to the floor and looked up to the emptiness that is space. Haechan did the same. 

“Do you think that the world moved too fast without you?” 

“What do you mean?” Haechan moved to his side and looked at Injun. 

“I mean. Do you think the world moved so fast that when you get back, it won't be the same? That you’ll wish you stated on the moon?” 

“Without you, I’ll always wish I was on the moon.” 

It was quiet for a while. They continued to look out into the space that would soon be the only thing between each other. Just a bunch of space between them. So much that Injun might not be ever able to see him again. Too expensive for Haechan to come back. 

They pretended. A least for a while. They pretended they would see each other again, Maybe that is why Haechan gave that stupid promise. So they could continue pretending. It was like laying on a road and not expecting a car to run you over. It was a silly hope. Something they clung onto seriously.

They stayed and laid. Then they floated. Injun used this to play even more. He moved to float over Haechan’s already smiling face. Injun grabbed their hands and twirled them both. 

“I love dancing.” 

Haechan’s hair started to float. Renjun played with it. They spun off the surface. Only seeing each other for any sense of grounding. Haechan lifted their hands and let go. Injun squeezed with his other hand harder. 

“I know what I’m doing.” 

Haechan moved his hand to Injun’s mouth. 

“Don’t.”

“I know what I’m doing.” 

His touches were feather-light. They first moved to his lips and touched softly. Like before you kiss and all you feel is their breath and the hesitation. He moved it down to his jaw, hard enough to be there, soft enough to not cause attention. Then, under his jaw. On his pulse point, Haechan could feel the other’s heart racing. 

Injun moved his hand to hold Haechan’s head. He pulled it in between his neck and shoulder where it stayed.

They stayed and they spun. They were grounded yet floating. They did the silly things seriously. 

“Promise me you’ll do it when I’m asleep.” 

“Of course.”

___

“Do what?” 

“You’ll find out.” 

___

They laid on their bed. Holding hands and facing each other. They couldn’t see each other's faces in the dark. It was better that way. They didn’t want to face each other. Well, figuratively, not literally. 

They didn’t want to face reality. They didn’t want to face the inevitable. 

Injun didn’t sleep yet. Instead, he stared at Haechan. His hair on the pillow like a halo. His beautiful hands intertwined with his. His white shirt looked so soft. He wondered if he would let him keep one. Just for proof that they were real. 

Injun took one last long look. He leaned forward to kiss him. One last kiss. Haechan must’ve not been sleeping. He kissed back just as hard.

“One last time, let me have this moment. One last time.” 

Haechan nodded. They were both too engrossed to realize that they stopped pretending. Maybe pretending took more energy than actually living in the moment. 

Hands gripped sheets, whispered declarations between lovers in the night, rooms smelled of sweat and spit, legs tangled together, hair pulled or fanned out on sheets, whines, gasps, words spilling out of lips, eyes that could burn holes into anyone else but them, kisses delicate and soft, kisses fervent and rough. Love in its purest form.

Injun fell asleep after that.

When he woke he reached for a hand, only feeling cold. He didn’t open his eyes. He only went back to sleep. 

___

“Is that how it ends?” They walked on the road now. The concrete hurt their backs too much. 

“Basically, after that, it’s just a sad tale of Injun looking for Haechan. He walks around the moon hoping for the other to show up. He doesn’t, by the way. Injun looks out windows, walks around the moon, stares at the earth, and waits but nothing. Injun becomes a huge wreck. It’s said that if you look at the moon long enough, you could see a man floating on the crater. Waiting and waiting but nothing. Imagine it. Just waiting with no reward.” 

“Kind of a fucked up story to tell children.” 

“Yea, well, I heard it and I ended up a saint. You didn’t and you are the devil incarnate.” 

“You? A saint? You punched Jeno in the legs because he called you cheesy.” 

“I don’t like being called cheesy.” 

“There are worse things to be called.” 

They stopped walking and faced each other. They had that look in their eyes. The one of ‘who is going to move first.’ Renjun considered it. Moving forward, making the move. Go past the point of no return. 

“Like what? Mine? Yours? My injun-“ 

“Why am I the one left alone on the moon?” 

“Because if it were me, I wouldn’t even let you think about leaving the moon.” 

“Oh really?” 

When were their faces this close? When did Haechan move his hand to the bottom of Renjun’s jaw? When did Renjun move his hands to grip the other’s waist? When did they get closer to each other in a span of a few seconds?

This wasn’t the story. They weren’t floating off the ground. They were standing on the street where they were grounded. 

“Yea.” 

Donghyuck leaned forward and Renjun looked to the side. Avoiding, hiding, pretending. 

“You know that story doesn’t make any sense. You said it was a love story. Love stories don’t end like that. There details that didn’t make sense either. How did Haechan leave? Why was his tux important? Why didn’t Injun wear anything? Is he naked?” 

Renjun knew what he was doing. He was being a coward. He didn’t know what to respond with. How to reciprocate feelings. So instead he asked questions. He didn’t know emotions so he used logic instead.

Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind. Maybe that was a good thing. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had to remember. I don’t remember what Injun wore but I do know that Haechan wore a tux. Plus, they practically had sex. Do you really think this was something they should’ve told children?” 

“I guess not. Maybe this is why you turned out to be a satan spawn.” 

“Wow, satan spawn and devil incarnate. I think that means we’re meant to be.” 

Donghyuck leaned again. Maybe Renjun was done pretending too. Maybe this was his moment. Maybe. 

A car decided to Kiss-block them. Moment ruined. They walked off the street and decided to call it a night. Donghyuck dropped him off in front of Renjun’s apartment. 

They leaned against the door. Not wanting to go in yet. They talked about small things and it was getting pretty late. Donghyuck had to leave. Renjun didn't want him to. 

“You never answered my question.” 

It got Donghyuck to smile. That was enough for them to know that the date wasn’t over yet. 

“What question?” His voice was teasing. 

“How on earth was the story a love story?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes but still smiled. 

“They were in love with each other. They were together. It was about their love. It’s a love story.” 

“Love stories for children don’t end that way.” 

“Well, love stories for children don’t have sex scenes. If anything, it was a tale of what to do when in love. Injun didn't. He didn't ask Don- Haechan to stay. He would’ve, He would’ve stayed if he asked.” 

“Shouldn’t he already know that? Shouldn’t he know him so well that even in silence, Haechan knew what Ren-Injun was saying?” 

“Sometimes it’s good to know, Sometimes it’s good to ask. To be reassured. To be brave, say what you mean, be in the moment.” 

“Are you in the moment?” 

“I want to be. Do you?” 

_Yes_

“Yes.” 

Renjun leaned up and kissed Donghyuck square on the lips. His hand went to cling onto the other’s jacket. The other went to his neck, curling his fingers on the hair at the base. Donghyuck moved his hand to the other’s waist and under his chin. Holding delicately like earlier. 

The flower hasn’t bloomed. They did. 

Renjun was on the tip of his toes. It was a bit overkill considering he’s not that much shorter. Haechan was still against the wall so Renjun’s hand on his neck started to hurt because of the wood there. Their lips did get a little mismatched. Spit spilled a little on their chins with their eagerness. It was a mess. 

When they pulled away they didn’t open their eyes. Instead just breathed the air between them. All their messes. The spit, the currently cramping hand, and all the little things. It all went away. 

Is this what they felt on the moon? Is this their version of floating away? Would Renjun ask Donghyuck to stay? Would he stay? Haechan needs reassurance, Donghyuck needs reassurance. Injun didn't give it, maybe Renjun could. 

“So, what will it be? I’m tired of watching windows.” That got Renjun to smile. Renjun dragged the other inside. 

The morning after, Renjun reached his hand out to feel warmth. Donghyuck stayed, Renjun smiled and got out of bed. He looked out the window. His feet padding against the cold floor. He looked out the moon. He stared intensely. Not seeing anything. Oh well, it was just a children’s story anyway. He went back to bed and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck. Not letting go once. 

If he stayed for a few more seconds, He would’ve seen two people. Two people dancing on the moon. One had his face in the other’s neck. While the other had his hand in his hair. They float, and float, and float. Never coming down once.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ The painting ](https://fineartamerica.com/featured/stara-escha-van-den-bogerd.html%E2%80%9D)  
> 
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Leave a kudos/comment! I love seeing all the support, you are all so amazing!
> 
> Talk to me on twt @singsungshine
> 
> Love you all and be kind!


End file.
